


Exhaustion (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paid to care, or does he just really care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

"You really don’t need to be making the fire by yourself, it’s only a fleshwound." Teldryn tried to argue, but he could only wince when even the slightest movement of his injured arm sent off a whirlwind of pain through his body. "Nguh!" He chokes, his concerned patron eyeing him from across the growing campfire. 

"I said don’t move it you idiot, you’re bone is probably broken. Just _wait_  until I’m done.” fresh blood seeped from the open wound, and ran in rivulets down the tear in Teldryn’s armor. The fire now bright enough to let Chac see the damage, the elf squats before the Dunmer who sat in pain. 

"And who was the  _idiot_  that first set off that Sabrecat?” Teldryn didn’t appreciate being bitten into like a side of beef, the creatures of Skyrim where more ferocious than he remembers. 

"I already told you I’m sorry, now shut up, Sero. You’re bleeding out.." He sounded worried more than angry, and the Dunmer still had enough heart to appreciate the concern. The elf tenderly ran his bare fingers along the side of the open wound, Sero’s arm looked worse for wear but a healing spell would do wonders. 

"Drink this, and bite down onto something." Chac joked, offering the Dunmer his flask of firebrand wine. He growled in distaste for him, snatching it and letting the bitter drink warm his stomach. "This stuff is swill." He had to comment, dropping the empty horn flask on the ground.

"Exactly why I like it," Chac had a cheeky smile, deciding to take Teldryn by surprise and hit him with a powerful healing spell. Teldryn flinched and let out a holler, feeling a stabbing pain shooting up his arm like fire before it started to suddenly feel better. His good hand balled up into a fist and he grit his teeth until the elf was done, resting his palm on the now closed wound. 

"There you go. You’ll be fine as long as you don’t squeeze too hard, hehe." Teldryn rolled his eyes and smirked at his boss, suddenly finding the humor now that the pain had eased. The Dunmer worked his shoulder lightly and watched as Chac pulled away to stand and walk away. 

Teldryn mused silently, staring at the flames until there was a sound that startled him stiff.  _Kachunk!_  The elf sat up and looked around, shocked to see the Bosmer had collapsed onto the grass, face down and motionless. 

"What the-!" Teldryn jumped up and ran to his side, falling on a knee and quick to roll over his unconscious healer, feeling the side of his face with his bare hand. "Chac!" There was dirt on the Bosmer’s chin from where he hit the ground. His panic subsided when he saw the steady rise and fall of the elf’s chest, and Teldryn used all the strength in his good arm to lift the mer by his shoulders and drag him over to the tent. 

"N’wah, getting yourself knackered like this..bloody fool." Teldryn didn’t enjoy seeing him this way, even if it meant being lazy, the Bosmer pushed too hard. Teldryn leaned over and tucked his scarf in a bundle underneath the elf’s head, using it to cushion him as he seemingly slept. 

It was suddenly very lonesome out there in the woods… Teldryn had an uneasy night while his boss recovered.


End file.
